gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The King of Fighters Ultra 2
The King of Fighters Ultra 2 is the fighting video game sequel to ''The King of Fighters Ultra'' that is to be developed and published by SNK. It will be available for the PlayStation 4 console and the PC. The game will feature the return of the 23 fighters that appeared in the previous game along with the addition of 9 more characters in the roster, making it a total of 32 playable characters in the game. Of the 9 additional characters, 3 of those characters are brand new while 2 of the 9 characters first appeared in The King of Fighters XIV (Bandeiras Hattori and Mian). Also, Iroha from the Samurai Shodown series (Samurai Spirits in Japan) will appear as a guest character for The King of Fighters Ultra 2. Prologue "We will meet again. But when we do, it will be the last." A year has passed since the events surrounding The King of Fighters Ultra Tournament. After being defeated by the duo of Magnus and Angel, the one who had been killing those who possess the blood of Orochi, Rebello, revealed that he was serving under someone who will bring about an event known as 'The Cleansing' before disappearing into the unknown. Since then, no trace of Rebello or who his master is could be found. But one thing was for sure, they will soon show up once again and put their plan into motion. A few weeks ago, the Gomez family managed to discover what the The Cleansing is and when the enemy would show up again. With the cooperation of Adelheid Bernstein and Chizuru Kagura decided to enlist another King of Fighters Ultra Tournament in order to gather all the best fighters in the world in order to put a stop to the enemy's plans. Meanwhile, the lone fighter named Magnus, having regained his past memories, is having trouble accepting who he use to be. Game Menus Here is the list of game menus to choose from when you are playing The King of Fighters Ultra 2. ARCADE MODE - Here, you fight series of single opponents before you face off against the dstined opponent of your chosen character, and then the final boss of the game (Kurohime). TEAM MODE - In this mode you can choose between a team of two or three fighters. After you have selected your characters, you fight a series of opposing teams consisting of either two or three opponents depending on the decision you made in which number of fighters you chose in your team. After defeating the opposing teams, you will then face Rebello who is the final boss of the game. Be careful though, for Kurohime is a lot stronger than she is in Arcade Mode. VERSUS MODE - A mode where you can freely fight against the CPU or an opposing player, whether it is a singles match or a team match. Online mode where you can face players from around the world is available here. TIME ATTACK - A mode with the default setting for Arcade Mode, you must defeat a series of single opponents in the quickest time possible. SURVIVAL - Whether you wish to do this mode with a single character or a team, you must defeat an endless gauntlet of opponents as many as you can before your health is completely depleted. CHALLENGE - A mission mode where you play a certain number of trial that require tasks to be doen in order for you to progress further. TRAINING - Where you can practice in mastering your chosen character's movelist. GALLERY - A mode that lets you view the artwork of The King of Fighters Ultra 2, as well as listening to the soundtrack and voice samples, along with watching the cutscenes of the game. OPTIONS - Here you can change the settings of the game as well as being able to Load/Save you progress. Gameplay The gameplay to The King of Fighters Ultra 2 hasn't changed as much from the previous game, The King of Fighters Ultra, except for one or two areas. The Exceed Boost system that was introduced to the previous game has had much changes done. Along with the Armor Exceed and Rage Exceed, there is now a Swift Exceed, which makes your character faster than the opponent for a duration of time. The Exceed Boost system has it where you can choose three variations after selecting your chosen character: Might, Strike and Tough. Might enables you to use Armor and Rage Exceeds, Strike enables you to use Rage and Swift Exceeds and Tough enables you to use Armor and Swift Exceeds. Watching replays of your favourites battles and so, you can now change the direction of the view of the battle, similar to what you can do in Arc System Works fighting game, Guilty Gear XRD -SIGN-''. Characters '''NOTE OF WARNING (MUST READ)': The character roster for this game idea has already been decided so any comments about adding any characters, whether they are from the King of Fighters series or not, will be ignored. Also, the act of editing a character into the roster for whatever reason will not be tolerated and will very likely result in you receiving a ban. You are free to praise or criticize the decision, but please respect the wishes of the author who made this game idea when it comes to the character roster. With gratitude. The character roster for The King of Fighters Ultra 2 consists of 32 playable characters for you to choose from. 23 of those characters returning from the previous game, The King of Fighters Ultra, while 9 more characters have been exclusively added, with 3 of them being brand new, another 5 characters that made previous King of Fighters game appearances and 1 added guest character that is Iroha from the Samurai Shodown series. RETURNING CHARACTERS LIST ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS LIST Stages These are the 16 stages that are in The King of Fighters Ultra 2. The venues where you fight either a CPU opponent or against another player. THE KING OF FIGHTERS ULTRA 2 STAGE LIST Soundtrack The Soundtrack of The King of Fighters Ultra 2 mostly consists not only just new themes, but remixes of returning fighter's themes from previous King of Fighters games. Also, themes that are from other previous King of Fighters ''games will also be on the soundtrack as a bonus. '''THE KING OF FIGHTERS ULTRA 2 Soundtrack' #'~New Herald~' (Magnus theme) #'~Esaka Ascend~' (Kyo Kusanagi theme) #'~Arashi no Saxophone Ultra ~' (Iori Yagami theme) #'~KD-ULTRA~' (K' theme) #'~Diamond Dust - ULTRA version~' (Kula Diamond theme) #'~Ehrenhaft~' (Adelheid Bernstein theme) #'~A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk - ULTRA version~' (Terry Bogard theme) #'~ART OF FIGHT - ULTRA version~' (Ryo Sakazaki theme) #'~Purity Soldiers - ULTRA version~' (Athena Asamiya theme) #'~Leading Command~' (Leona Heidern theme) #'~Joyrider - ULTRA version~' (Benimaru Nikaido theme) #'~Lost Flame~' (Souji Kusanagi theme) #'~Perfection ♥☆~' (Angel theme) #'~Unstoppable~' (Shen Woo theme) #'~⬆Grade~' (Maxima theme) #'~The Other Seoul~' (Jhun Hoon theme) #'~Enryuujin - ULTRA version~' (Mai Shiranui theme) #'~Return of the Storm~' (Rob Python theme) #'~Genius One~' (Julio Gomez theme) #'~Twister Time~' (Lilja theme) #'~Muscle Monument~' (Bruno theme) #'~Big Cat Bite~' (Titus Ngondi theme) #'~The Trooper - ULTRA version~' (Whip theme) #'~Shining Like A Heroine~' (May Lee theme) #'~Extra Soy Sauce for Koyadofu~' (Geese Howard theme) #'~Trying to Imitate A Shadow~' (Bandeiras Hattori theme) #'~Yuubina~' (Mian theme) #'~The Light Show~' (Katrin Asakura theme) #'~Southern Lord~' (Gustavo Gomez theme) #'~Avenge My Life: The Climax~' (Rebello boss theme) #'~The Banquet of the Enraged~' (Kurohime theme) BONUS Soundtrack #'~Re:Bloody~' (New Face Team theme, KOF 2002 UM) #'~Tears - Arranged~' (Kyo Kusanagi theme, KOF '99) #'~Arashi no Saxophone - KOF XI version~' (Iori Yagami theme, KOF XI) #'~KD-0079 - Arranged~' (Hero Team theme, KOF '99) #'~Ice Palace - Arranged~' (Kula Diamond theme, KOF 2000) #'~King~' (Adelheid Bernstein theme, KOF XI) #'~Terry 115 - Arranged~' (Fatal Fury Team theme, KOF 2000) #'~Kyokugen Training! Mountain Seclusion~' (Art of Fighting Team theme, KOF XIII) #'~Psycho Sonic Trip~' (Psycho Soldiers Team theme, KOF '99) #'~Rumbling on the City - Arranged~' (Ikari Warriors Team theme, KOF '96) #'~Inner Shade - Arranged~' (Benimaru Team theme, KOF 2000) #'~Esaka Forever - Arranged~' (Japan Team theme, KOF '97) #'~QT★@ngel~' (Angel theme, KOF 2002 UM) #'~Splendid Evil - Arranged~' (Hero Team theme, KOF 2003) #'~KD-0084 - Arranged~' (Hero Team theme, KOF 2000) #'~Wild Party - Arranged~' (Korea Team theme, KOF 2000) #'~Destiny~' (Women Fighters Team, KOF 2002 UM) #'~Storm~' (Rob Python theme, Buriki One) #'~KD - Arranged~' (K' Team theme, KOF 2003) #'~SHINING・BRAVE!~' (Pretty Girl Team theme, KOF 2002 UM) #'~Geese ni Shoyu~' (Geese Howard theme, KOF XI) #'~COCO~' (South America Team theme, KOF XIV) #'~Venator Ballare~' (Official Invitation Team theme, KOF XIV) #'~Dance of the Evening Crane~' (Iroha theme, Samurai Shodown VI) Trivia *A few other regular characters from previous King of Fighters were originally going to be included, such as Shingo Yabuki, Elisabeth Blanctorche and Duo Lon, but those decisions were eventually scrapped in the final stages of making The King of Fighters Ultra 2. *Both Geese Howard and May Lee were not going to be considered for the game at first, but SNK eventually decided to include them in. *The Neo Geo Land stage was decided after a very long debate over what kind of stage it would be. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:SNK Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:3D Category:2.5D Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Samurai Shodown Category:The King of Fighters Category:King of Fighters